


Cinq

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Group Sex, Het, M/M, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Romance, Secrets, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the group has a dirty secret they don't want the others to know. But what happens when Casey finds out the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq

"We shouldn't be doing this," Delilah said, as Stokely kissed her frantically.

"You said that last time," Stokely mumbled against her lips.

Delilah pulled away firmly. "I'm not a lesbian."

"Neither am I," Stokely said seriously.

"I'm dating Stan. I love him. He's great. He's--"

"Not here, so quit talking," Stokely said, slipping her fingers into the waistband of Delilah's pencil skirt.

*

The next time Stokely put her hands into Delilah's panties, Delilah wasn't wearing them.

"This is really kinky," Stokely whispered. "I mean, sneaking around behind Delilah's back is one thing, but wearing her panties?"

"Just shut up. Do you want to do this or not?" Stan snapped.

"Anything you say, pretty boy," Stokely replied, buckling the strap at her hip. Despite her own amusement, Stan wouldn't find anything comical about Stokely's lurid green dick.

*

"Never would have pegged you for a catcher, Rosado," Zeke grunted. "Always thought you were an alpha."

"Just . . . shut up and fuck me, Zeke."

"You don't Iike to talk dirty?" Zeke asked. He grabbed one of Stan's wrists and pinned it to the bed. "Then shut up and fucking take it, bitch."

Stan let out a keening wail as Zeke's thrusts hit a fever pitch.

*

"Just . . . Don't tell anybody about this, okay? I mean, it's bad enough everyone at school thinks I'm a geek--"

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Zeke sucked Casey's cock down his throat. Casey's hands clenched in Zeke's hair. He was coming in seconds.

Zeke held on until Casey finished. He stood up and wiped the corner of his mouth. "Do you really think I want everyone to know about this?"

Even naked and spent, Casey still had the innocence to blush.

*

The first time Delilah propositioned Zeke, his response was an outright "No."

But Delilah wasn't one to give up on things she wanted.

"Why?"

"I don't do preppy little bitches."

The next time Delilah showed up at Zeke's house, she was devoid of makeup and her bad attitude. Hell, she even went without a bra.

"You have my attention," Zeke said, staring at the hard points of Delilah's perky little tits through her t-shirt.

"One fuck, Zeke, and I'll leave you alone."

"First let's see if you can do without round two," Zeke smirked, letting the door swing open.

*

"Come on, baby. Let's try something new."

"But I like it like this," Stan said, petting Delilah's breasts gently.

Delilah sighed. She relaxed into the bed, allowing Stan to take her missionary style like always.

Neither knew the other was fantasizing about someone else.

*

"Stan, this is, uh . . ."

"You promised not to ask questions, remember? Now, just . . . Put it in."

Still staring dubiously at the skirt flipped up over Stan's back, Casey lined his cock up and pressed inside Stan's body. He never topped another guy before, but if it always felt like this, he'd be willing to change his mind.

*

Legs shaking so hard his knees were practically knocking, Casey lowered his underpants. They were the tighty-whitey kind from Wal-Mart, but since his mom bought his clothes, he didn't have much say in the matter.

But Stokely didn't seem to notice or care. She swallowed him down so far, he was sure his cock was in her throat. Not only had she graciously agreed to be his first, but she was good at it, too. Casey felt his balls tighten.

*

"Fuck you, Tyler!"

"You'd like to," Zeke shot back, leaning against the GTO, making his long legs look even longer.

Stokely wet her suddenly dry lips.

"Is anyone home at your place?"

"Get in," Zeke said, dark eyes serious.

*

"This has got to be a dream. I'm dreaming."

"Look, this is a one-time offer. I'm about to start my period and I'm really fucking horny. Do you want to or not?"

Casey nodded, unsure if he could form actual words.

Delilah lifted herself onto the staff table. The sight of her lacy red bra was almost enough to make Casey cum in his pants.

*

Surviving an alien invasion together changed the relationships between Stokely, Zeke, Stan, Delilah, and Casey. Sure, Stan and Delilah broke up, giving way to Casey and Delilah's and Stan and Stokely's relationships. Zeke wasn't left out in the cold, and nobody felt like he was. Mostly, they were all afraid the others in the group would find out about their sexual secrets. The bond was there before the invasion--their survival just brought them together in a concrete way.

The first one to realize that something was amiss was Del.

"You left these at my house last night," Casey said, pressing a pair of panties into Delilah's hand.

"I didn't wear panties last night," she said, giving them back.

Casey turned beet red and shoved them into his backpack. "My mom must have put them in my laundry by accident," he mumbled before excusing himself. He all-but ran to his next class.

Del stared after him, a confused look on her face. She never wore panties.

When Casey got home from school, he dialed Stan's number.

"Hello?"

"Dude you left your fucking panties here. I tried to give them to Delilah!"

"Excuse me?"

"Stokely?" Casey squeaked.

"What are you talking about? Why would Stan leave his underwear at your house?"

"Misunderstanding!" Casey said quickly and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

*

Stokely hung up the phone feeling confused and angry.

"Who was that?" Stan asked, walking into the room.

"Casey," Stokely replied. "He said you left your thong at his house."

"Okay, I'll get it from him at school." Stan regretted the words the instant they left his mouth.

"Why would you have left your thong at Casey's house?"

Stan looked anywhere but Stokely's face.

"That little prick!" Stokely shouted.

"Stokes, don't blame Casey--"

"He told me I was his first!"

"Wait--you slept with him, too?"

"Guess I can't be mad anymore, huh?" Stokely said sheepishly.

"Not unless you're pissed that I had sex with Zeke, too . . ."

Stokely shrugged. "Even I didn't pass that one up."

"I also know about you and Delilah," Stan blurted.

"How the hell do you know about that? Did she tell you? I swear, I'll kill that slut!"

"I saw you," Stan said, blushing slightly. "In the locker room. I thought Del was alone, so I went to surprise her. But it looked like you got there first."

"You kinky little bastard!"

Stokely grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

*

Since Casey didn't have Zeke's number, he pedaled his bike as fast as he could to his house. He and Zeke weren't exactly friends, but Zeke was the only person Casey knew he could trust. Thankfully, Zeke's GTO was in the driveway.

"Yes?" Zeke asked when he opened the door.

"Can I talk to you?" Casey asked, panting.

Zeke gave Casey a once-over. He turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open as an invitation.

"You want a beer or something?"

Casey shook his head. "I don't drink." Without any preamble, Casey launched into his whole sordid tale about sleeping with their friends. When he finished, Zeke looked non-plussed.

"I slept with Delilah and Stan and Stokely, too."

"You slept with Delilah?" Casey exclaimed, only registering the first part of Zeke's statement.

Zeke just stared at him. "I'm not the only one sleeping around, Hester. And apparently neither is your girlfriend. How much you wanna bet she and Stokely have messed around? We've all slept together, don't you get it?"

Casey was quiet for a moment. "That's just . . ."

"Weird?"

"I was going to say ironic, considering we're the ones who fought off the aliens."

"You would," Zeke snorted.

"So what do we do now?"

"We could fuck," Zeke suggested.

Casey gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"Oh, sorry. Is it your time of the month?"

"Zeke, stop. This is serious!"

"Casey, what is your problem? So we all hooked up. Big deal. That's what people do in high school. Haven't you ever seen 90210?"

"You're not helping at all."

"What do you want me to do? Call everyone else over here and admit I've slept with them and betray their trust? I don't think so. Why do you think I get so much ass? Because I don't kiss and tell, Casey. You told me who you slept with, but that's your business. If you want to out Delilah, that's your business. She's your girlfriend. But don't drag Stan and Stokely into this."

*

"Delilah, we need to talk."

"Don't look so serious," Delilah said, shutting the front door.

"I know about Zeke and Stokely."

"What about them?"

"That you slept with them." Before Delilah could fly off the handle, Casey continued. "I did, too. And Zeke knows too because he's been with all of us."

"Why are you doing this, Casey? What's the big deal? Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

"No! Del, listen to me." Casey took Delilah by the shoulders. "We've all had sex together. The two of us and Zeke already know, but I don't think Stan and Stokes know."

"So you're going to tell them? Casey, this is low, even for you."

"Del, you're not listening."

"No, I hear you loud and clear. You want to ruin Stan and Stokely's relationship just because we all had sex. But what you don't realize is--"

"I want to have an orgy."

"Casey, you can't just--you want a what?" Delilah stopped mid-rant to stare at him. "You're not serious."

"We've all had sex. What difference does it make?"

Delilah looked positively confused. "But you're--"

Casey raised his eyes, waiting.

"Okay, so apparently you've been around. What makes you think you want to have an orgy?"

"Just think about it, Delilah. Would it make you feel better to think of it as a 5-some? Hell, it's practically a double-date with a dash of Zeke."

"A double-date-dash where we're all naked."

"We've already seen each other naked--we've all fucked!"

"Casey, this is insane."

"Fine. But when I get everyone else to agree, you can't bitch because you already said no." He stomped out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

*

Stokely and Stan readily agreed to meet Casey at the coffee shop. Granted, they thought it was just a coffee date, but still. Casey waited until Stokely was halfway through her half-caf, non-fat iced spiced chai latte with whip (he and Stan had black coffee) before he broached the true subject of the meeting.

"I've slept with both of you. There. That cat's out of the bag."

Stokely and Stan shared a look. "We already knew that."

Casey was stunned. He figured this would be a lot harder to handle. "And Zeke and Delilah? Did you know that you both slept with them, too? And that they've slept with one another?"

Stokely shrugged one-shouldered. "We figured as much."

Casey nodded. "So what would you say to a five-some with Zeke, Delilah, and me?"

"Delilah will never go for it," Stokely smirked.

"How the hell did you know that?" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey," Stan said gently. "Out of the five of us, Delilah is the most private, and she has the most to lose. Yes, she's dating you (no offense) but she's still the head cheerleader and the editor of the school paper."

"But if we can keep sleeping with each other one-on-one a secret, why couldn't we keep sleeping together a secret?"

"Obviously it wasn't a very good secret if we all found out."

Casey was losing the battle fast. "Just once. Please. Just one time and I swear it will never happen again."

Stokely and Stan looked at one another. Casey could tell they were having a conversation without using any words.

"All right," Stan said. "One time."

Casey was so excited he could have leapt across the table and kissed them both.

*

Zeke was the last person Casey had to convince. Casey was sure that if he could get Zeke to agree, Delilah would have to relent.

"You're back," Zeke said dryly, giving Casey a once-over. "I guess you better come in."

Casey found Delilah sitting on Zeke's couch. "What are you doing here? I didn’t see your car outside."

“I parked around back,” Delilah said, smoothing her skirt over her thighs.

“Well, as touching as this little reunion is, I’m getting bored,” Zeke said, sitting down in the armchair. “Casey wants to have an orgy, but Delilah’s worried someone will find out. Quite frankly, I don’t think anyone would believe it, even if someone did tell.”

“Stan and Stokes agreed to it,” Casey said, almost like a challenge.

“Well then, Zeke, you’re the only one who hasn’t voiced your opinion,” Delilah said.

Zeke pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “I think I’m the only one who will actually go through with it.”

“Challenge sex?” Delilah scoffed. “How mature.”

“Are you in?” Casey asked impatiently.

“Of course,” Delilah and Zeke said together.

*

It took some time to figure out the logistics of their plan. It was finally decided that they’d do it at Zeke’s house, because his parents were never home. So, on a Saturday night, they all gathered in Zeke’s basement. They stripped down to their underclothes, eyeing each other, and unsure where to start.

“Well, I think for the sake of trying new things, that none of the couples, past or present should have sex,” Zeke said.

“You’re only saying that because you’re the only one not in a relationship,” Delilah countered.

“Actually, I think it’s a good idea,” Casey said. “That way we’re not just falling back on what’s familiar.”

“What do you guys think?” Zeke asked, looking across the circle at Stan and Stokely.

“Fine with us,” Stokely said. Stan shrugged.

“Great. Now that’s settled . . .” Zeke grabbed the person nearest him, who happened to be Casey. Casey gave a squeak of surprise, but quickly melted into Zeke’s talented mouth.

“Now, that is hot,” Stokely said, sneaking one hand into her panties.

Stan gave Stokely an amused glance, but his eyes were focused on the scene in front of him. Zeke carefully lowered Casey to the mattress he’d set out on the floor. So thoughtful was he, Zeke even put sheets on it. Casey went down obediently, spreading his legs to allow Zeke to settle between them. Stan sat down on the mattress next to Casey’s head, stroking his cheek, Zeke’s flank, any slip of bare skin he could find.

Delilah, not one to be left alone, sauntered up behind Stokely, who was working herself furiously by now. “Need some help?” she whispered. Delilah pressed her breasts against Stokely’s back and snaked her hand down into Stokely’s panties.

“God, yes,” Stokely groaned, letting her head fall back on Delilah’s shoulder. Delilah quickly worked two fingers inside Stokely as they watched Stan and Zeke work Casey from either end. Zeke already had Casey’s cock halfway down his throat, and Stan was working on feeding his cock to Casey in slow, steady increments.

“Fuck,” Stokely stuttered.

Delilah pulled her hand out of Stokely’s panties and pushed her forward until she fell in a puddle of skin and lace by Casey’s head. Delilah was on her in a moment, declothing both of them.

Zeke pulled off Casey’s cock with a pop. “Stokes, why don’t you take over for Stan, reverse style, though. That way you can eat Delilah out at the same time. Stan’s going to ride Casey while I fuck him,” Zeke said baldly. He reached for the basket of condoms next to the mattress. He also grabbed one of the tubes of lube.

“I think you put more thought into this than I did,” Casey said, once Stan freed his mouth.

Zeke handed Stan a condom and rolled one onto himself. “Someone’s gotta do their thinking with their upstairs brain, Casey,” Zeke said, dryly.

“Funny,” Casey murmured.

Stan straddled Casey’s body behind Stokely. He rolled the condom down Casey’s cock and slicked him just enough for entry. Stan liked it tight when he was being fucked. Behind him, Zeke took each of Casey’s ankles in his hands, bending his knees to simultaneously expose his hole and give Stan something to lean back on. Zeke pushed two slick fingers inside Casey, making him moan into Stokely’s pussy.

“Fuck, do that again,” Stokely sighed, leaning back into Stan’s body. Stan cupped Stokely’s breasts in his hands as he worked himself up and down on Casey’s cock.

“This is so not working for me,” Delilah said. She laid down with her legs on either side of Casey’s head. She pulled at Stokely’s wrists until she was practically on her hands and knees with her face in Delilah’s pussy.

Zeke gave a forceful thrust from his end, sending a shockwave of pleasure through their connected bodies. He reached up and grabbed Stan’s face so that he could tongue his mouth while he fucked Casey’s body.

Delilah came first, screaming and pulling at Stokely’s hair so hard she almost pulled several chunks out. Zeke deliberately put her on the other end because she always came quickly, and once that happened, she was done.

After she recovered, Delilah got up and knelt next to Stokely, whispering dirty things in her ears. “That’s it, Stokes. Fuck my boyfriend’s face. He fucking loves tonguing your pussy.” Stokely reached out for Delilah’s hand, making little ‘ah-ah’ noises as she reached her peak. Delilah helped her up, arranging them like spoons in a drawer next to the boys.

“That really hurt my thighs,” Stokely said.

“Poor thing,” Delilah cooed, running her hand down Stokely’s bare thigh.

Casey reached up with both hands to wipe his mouth. “I can breath again,” he sighed, relaxing into the rhythm of Stan and Zeke fucking him. He wrapped a hand around Stan’s cock and that was all it took for either of them. The feeling of Zeke in his ass and Stan clenching around his cock gave him the strongest orgasm he could remember.

Stan gingerly lifted himself off Casey’s cock. He pulled the condom off and joined Stokely and Delilah.

“How did I know you’d be the last to get off?” Casey asked, grinning.

Zeke palmed Casey’s hips, looking at him through dark, arousal-dilated eyes. “I’ve got the best stamina,” he said, slamming into Casey hard enough to make him gasp.

“Easy,” Casey hissed. “I am breakable, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Zeke heaved one of Casey’s legs up over his shoulder and pressed it into Casey’s chest. “But you’re really bendy up to the breaking point.”

Casey had no breath to reply because Zeke chose that moment to start jackhammering into his body. He kept up the brutal pace until he came silently, biting down on Casey’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

Casey hardly noticed as Zeke pulled out and disposed of the condom. He and the other four curled around Casey in a sated pile. A blanket materialized to warm their cooling bodies.

“I think we broke him,” Delilah whispered over Casey’s sleeping form.

“He’ll be fine. We gave him exactly what he wanted,” Zeke replied, fingering the bite mark on Casey’s shoulder.


End file.
